Quando Amanhecer
by Rafinha M
Summary: O que fazer quando para protegermos quem amamos temos que abdicar de nossos reais sentimentos? Será que o perigoso que nós vemos é inexistente? Será que o amor não é capaz que de vencer as barreiras? Ele não queria colocála em perigo, mas agora já era tar


**Quando Amanhecer**

O sol entrava aos poucos no quarto, iluminado todo o ambiente. Um rapaz estava na cama fitando o teto em silêncio, parecia não se incomodar com a claridade, mas na verdade, era nesta que ele se sentia bem, se sentia seguro. Seu segredo estava guardado e ele evitava lembrar da noite anterior... Mesmo que não soubesse o que tinha feito, sabia que algo sério havia acontecido. Afinal, o olhar de Sirius no amanhecer tinha um jeito diferente...

"_A noite estava fria, noite de Lua Cheia. Sentiu quando seu sangue esfriou, e toda sua pele começou a se expandir, um zunido fazia com que seus sentidos se perdessem. E como se estivesse sendo tomado por uma força maior que ele mesmo. Sua visão já estava dilatada, e não conseguia mais ter uma lembrança de seu estado normal._

_- Resista, Aluado! Resista! – gritava Tiago desesperado, pronto para se transformar se fosse preciso._

_- Saia daí, Tiago!– disse Pedro com medo, como se não fosse capaz de controlar o amigo, que infelizmente havia se soltado e queria sair da casa dos gritos._

_- Não se meta, Rabicho! - respondeu áspero, desviando por segundos a sua atenção do lobisomem a sua frente, sendo assim atacado por este. Que o jogou no chão e feriu o seu peito com um corte feito por suas garras afiadas._

_Pedro olhava Tiago sendo atacado e não fazia nada, nem respirava. Permanecia como uma estatua com medo que a "criatura" percebesse a sua presença. Ouvira um barulho e de repente um cachorro negro, atacara o lobisomem, como se estivesse atraindo a sua atenção para o sótão na casa dos Gritos._

_Depois de muitos minutos, Sirius voltou, já com sua forma humana. Olhava assustado para a poça de sangue envolta de Tiago e para Pedro que parecia desastrosamente conter o sangue do amigo._

_- Como você pode ser tão patético? – indagou Sirius com raiva da ineficiência do amigo. – Saia! Você vai acabar o machucando ainda mais! – disse o moreno, fazendo um feitiço para conter o sangue que estava sendo jorrado do peito do amigo._

_- Eu só queria ajudar... – respondeu nervoso, olhando para a cara raivosa de Sirius, resolveu não continuar, sabia como o grifinório era. - O que você quer que eu faça?_

_Sirius levantou o olhar e permaneceu mudo, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Começou a terminar de rasgar a camisa de Tiago deixando assim o ferimento respirar, e analisando de perto se o corte era profundo, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo, disse:_

_- Já sei no que você pode ser útil... – olhou para a face gorducha do rapaz de pouco mais de dezesseis anos. – Chame Lílian, ela vai poder nos ajudar._

_Em instantes a ruiva chegou sendo acompanhada pelo outro rapaz, que pelo menos tinha avisado da situação de Tiago, pois a menina havia trazido consigo uma poção para cura do corte. Pontas tivera sorte em arranjar uma namorada que entendesse de poções, ele tivera muita sorte! - era o que pensava Sirius._

_Deixou que a jovem cuidasse de seu amigo, que havia recobrado a consciência, e pelo visto já estava melhor. Pois já estava fazendo manha de mais para que a grifinória ficasse ao seu lado, fizesse carinho. Um esperto! A preocupação de Sirius era de como contar a Lupin, que quando estava transformado havia machucado seu amigo." _

Levantou-se da cama, mesmo que hoje fosse sábado, não queria perder seu tempo deitado, tinha que vê-la, saber se estava bem...

Não entendia como poderia sentir isso por uma menina que nem sabia de seus sentimentos, e se dependesse dele, nunca saberia. Tinha medo de se mostrar a alguém, de ser rejeitado... Mas nenhum de seus medos era maior do que o de feri-la. Era uma coisa que levaria para o resto da vida, não poderia colocá-la em perigo, mesmo que ela aceitasse. Seria egoísmo de sua parte. Vê-la, saber que estava bem, era tudo que precisava para estar feliz.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e procurou por alguma roupa normal para vestir, já que não era necessário usar o uniforme. Decidiu-se por uma calça cinza e uma blusa branca normal, mas que dava para ver nitidamente seus músculos. O cabelo estava caindo em seu rosto como sempre, odiava isso! Apesar de saber que este era o seu maior charme com as garotas. E como andava ao lado de Sirius, tinha que estar apresentável também.

- Hum... Se arrumando para alguém, garanhão– perguntou Almofadinhas, dando um tapa em sua costas.

- Pra você querido! – disse alargando o sorriso ao ver a cara do amigo. – Pára com isso! Assuma que me ama! – disse fazendo a representação perfeita de Alicia, uma das muitas meninas que se apaixonaram por Sirius.

- Não tem graça! Eu não brinco com você imitando quem você gosta, imagina com quem você odeia. – respondeu jogando-se na cama recém arrumada de Remo.

- Não imagina! Vive fazendo piadinhas minhas com a Bruna– argumentou sério, olhando para o coberto já amassado da cama.

- Então é da Bruna que você gosta?– indagou feliz com a confissão do amigo.

- Não. Claro que não! Ela é minha amiga, e eu gosto dela assim... - disse tentando disfarçar, mas sabia que o amigo não engoliria tão facilmente.

- Se é assim, então, você a odeia. Por que eu disse que não imito quem você gosta, imagina quem você odeia, se você não gosta, então, você odeia.

- Não é assim, você também... – foram interrompidos, por uma almofada voadora.

- Será que dá para o casalzinho calar a boca? Eu quero dormir, que saco!– disse Tiago mal humorado de sua cama.

- Ih... Alguém brigou com uma ruivinha ontem. – respondeu Sirius sabendo que o amigo ficaria ainda mais irritado, o rapaz odiava ser acordado.

- Claro que não, ontem ela ficou cuidando de mim. A minha ruivinha é linda... – disse com cara de bobo, fazendo os amigos rirem, ainda pelo seu cabelo estar todo para cima, como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Mas o que aconteceu para ela cuidar de você? Foi por isso que você não estava hoje na Casa dos Gritos? - perguntou Remo tentando entender o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, algo lhe dizia que havia acontecido alguma coisa ruim.

Tiago levantou-se da cama e olhou para Sirius. Os dois pareciam conversar pelo olhar, como se travassem um briga visual para dizer quem começaria a contar, não mais suportando a situação. Remo protestou:

- Dá para vocês falarem! Ou está difícil?

Sirius começou a narrativa, poupando alguns detalhes e afirmando a todo tempo que Tiago estava bem, mas o olhar de Lupin demonstrava o quanto ele estava ferido, e como não conseguia entender como havia escapado do sótão. Por mais que os amigos dissessem que fora um erro deles, nunca se conformaria em pôr-los em risco.

- Vamos, Aluado. Pára com isso. A culpa não foi sua, e no mais você não estava consciente! – disse Black tentando animá-lo. – Venha, vamos ver se depois que encontrar a sua amada, você não se anima! – debochou, ao que ele respondeu:

- Você ainda não se esqueceu da história com a Bruna?– olhou Lupin incrédulo, fazendo com que algumas mechas caíssem sobre seus olhos.

- Bruna? Amiga da minha ruivinha?– perguntou Tiago sorrindo da cara do amigo.

- Sabe, eu não havia citado nomes. Mas como você bem sabe, o nosso amigo aqui. - apontou para Remo. – Sempre caí nas minhas, ou seja, ele ta apaixonado!

- Vamos descer, ok? Não quero mais ficar ouvindo asneiras! – disse Lupin impaciente ajeitando os cabelos para trás da orelha.

Estava ansiosa para vê-lo, não sabia ao certo o havia acontecido na noite anterior. Só havia visto Lílian nervosa fazendo uma poção para cura, pelo que ela disse, _ele_ havia machucado Tiago. Conhecendo Lupin como conhecia, sabia que ele devia estar se culpando a uma hora dessas. Queria poder consolá-lo, dizer que estava ciente de tudo, que queria estar ao seu lado, não se importando com nada. Queria mostra o que sentia por ele, queria amá-lo...

Olhava o seu prato com panquecas que não haviam sido nem tocadas, não tinha fome. Sua ansiedade era muito maior, via que Lílian laçava olhares discretos em sua direção, provavelmente havia percebido o seu _estado, _a ruiva era muito inteligente e sempre fora sua melhor amiga.

- Bruna? – chamou Lílian em um sussurro para que as outras meninas não prestassem atenção.

- Oi. – olhou para frente um pouco constrangida como se sua amiga estivesse ouvindo os seus pensamentos. – O que foi?

- Que foi, digo eu! Você está tão pensativa hoje...– disse Lílian macia, tentando não pressionar a amiga a falar. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – pegou a mão de Bruna.

- Olha... - respirou fundo. – Não me sinto preparada para lhe dizer agora, embora eu pense que você já deva saber. – respondeu tristemente.

- Entendo, e posso lhe dizer que é recíproco. Tenho certeza. – ao ver o olhar inquisidor da amiga, continuou - Mas esse não é o lugar mais apropriado para uma conversa.

Olhou para o lado e percebeu um grupinho de grifinórias que eram conhecidas como as "fãs dos Marotos". Eram garotas fáceis e não tinham amor próprio, a líder delas era completamente louca por Sirius Black, era Alicia Mendsen.

Sorriu ao ver a cara de Lílian se contorcer ao ouvir o nome de Tiago Potter ser envolvido na conversa delas, estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando alguém sentou a seu lado.

Lupin odiava as artimanhas que Sirius tinha de descobrir as coisas, pelo menos depois disso ele conseguiu relaxar um pouco, mas fora por poucos minutos... Assim que entrou no Salão Principal teve que controlar a vontade de correr de encontro a _ela_. Viu quando Tiago sentou ao lado de Lílian acariciando o rosto dela, como quis fazer o mesmo com Bruna.

Olhou a morena que parecia estar distraída com alguma coisa, e ria de canto de boca. Merlin! Como ela era linda! Seu rosto era suave, apesar de seus traços fortes. Os olhos eram negros como a noite e fazia com que ele se perdesse neles. Os cabelos compridos e brilhantes contrastavam com a pele rosada. A boca carnuda como se pedisse um beijo... Aquela visão era uma tortura deliciosa, da qual nunca se acostumaria passar, não era a primeira vez que se permitia olhar tão deliberadamente para a amiga, mas sempre sentia o sangue ferver e um nó na garganta. Queria poder tocá-la, sentir aquele corpo frágil e bem delineado no seu, descobrir as curvas que ela tinha... Céus! Estava perdido!

Como que se estivesse um imã, seus pés levaram-no em direção dela, sem que a menina percebesse sentou ao seu lado, reparando no vestido azul florido dela, que revelava tudo que ele não podia querer tocar. As coxas grossas e expostas pareciam querer tomar-lhe toda a sua respiração...

Bruna sentiu um cheiro de menta... O cheiro dele! Virou-se com delicadeza para encontrar os olhos tão claros e puros de Remo em si. Não resistiu e sorriu para ele.

Ele era o garoto mais lindo e gentil que já vira. Sempre preocupado em ajudá-la e em saber como estava sua vida, por vezes via um rastro de ciúmes quando falava de algum rapaz, mas ele logo disfarçava mudando de assunto. Fisicamente, podia se dizer que ele era perfeito. O corpo bem malhado, as costas largas, era alto como ela, e seus olhos seduziam qualquer uma. A cor deles não era algo definido. Ia do mel ao verde claro, dependendo do seu humor. Ficavam mel normalmente, com raiva pareciam estar mais escuros, e ao sol ficavam verdes, mas o que ela mais gostava era quando estavam juntos e ele ria sinceramente de algo, sua íris parecia conter vários raios verdes que pareciam se fundir na imensidão dourada, era uma cor linda, que ela só via quando estavam a sós.

- Você está tão pensativa hoje. – disse Remo tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Ah... Eu... - não sabia o que dizer, não diria que estava pensando em como ele era perfeito e como queria aproveitar essa _perfeição. _

- Ela está apaixonada, oras! – disse Sirius provocando os dois. Lílian e Tiago riram ao verem os rostos de seus respectivos amigos corados.

- Não, Black. Eu não estou apaixonada! - disse audaz. – A mim, você não seduz. – respondeu vendo a cara marota que ele fez.

- Eu não, mas... – Remo contorceu as mãos, e o fuzilou com o olhar. – Tenho certeza que alguém deve balançar esse seu coração, não? Ou será que você não tem nenhum?

- Chega, Sirius! – disse Lupin intervindo. – Ela não te quer, meu amigo. Sabe como é, o charme Black não é mais o mesmo...

Todos riram e se entregaram a uma conversa agradável, mas era constante a troca de olhares entre Bruna Holpkins e Remo Lupin. Não conseguiam mais disfarçar o que sentiam, porém nunca tomavam uma atitude, era como se existisse uma barreira invisível que os separavam. As semanas passaram e logo chegara o dia das Bruxas, e Hogwarts inteira estava em fervorosa. Não havia outro assunto a não ser este. As meninas já estavam a escolher suas vestes e maquiagem, enquanto os meninos discutiam quanto a quem gostariam de acompanhar no baile.

Lupin lia um livro distraidamente na biblioteca, não gostaria de pensar em bailes, pois quem gostaria de levar não poderia... Era uma tortura isso tudo, ainda mais tendo que ouvir as piadinhas de Almofadinhas que não entendia o que era gostar, é claro toda semana estava com uma. Quem mais parecia o compreender era Tiago e Lílian, que olhavam se cúmplices toda vez que um clima de constrangimento se formava.

- Será que eu posso interromper a sua leitura? – perguntou uma voz macia, que fazia com que seu coração parasse de bater por segundos e voltassem em um ritmo acelerado.

- Mas é claro que pode, anjo.– respondeu sorrindo, fechando o livro e olhando atentamente para a menina a sua frente.

- Ahh! Remo, você é tão fofo!– disse Bruna rindo da maneira que ele a olhava sem graça. – Eu vim conversar sobre o baile... – ela estava receosa em convidá-lo, mesmo que Lílian insistisse em dizer para que ela p fizesse.

- O que tem o baile? Você já tem um par? - perguntou nervoso, tinha medo que a resposta fosse afirmativa, entretanto sabia ser inevitável, já que ela era uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts.

- Bem... É sobre isso que eu queria falar. – ele pareceu não entender direito, mas neste instante nem respirava, de tão ansioso que estava para as próximas palavras proferidas por ela. – Gostaria de saber se você... Bem, se você quer ir comigo?– ele sorriu da maneira com que ela ficara corada, mesmo que sua voz permanecesse firme, via em seu rosto o quanto era difícil dizer tudo aquilo.

- Era o que eu mais gostaria, mas fico triste ao saber que você me poupou da pergunta.– Remo respondeu sem se dar conta do peso que suas palavras teriam. – ela o abraçou por cima da mesa, e sussurrou:

- Te vejo hoje a noite na Sala Comunal as oito. – beijou a face do amigo e saiu em disparada.

Ele permaneceu estático tentando processar tudo que havia acontecido. Desde o convite dela, a sua declaração ao beijo de despedida. Podia sentir o cheiro dela em sua camisa, um cheiro de sândalo que o fascinava, agora teria sério problemas em esconder seu sentimento, ainda mais pela forma tão dócil que ela tinha de tratá-lo. – balançou a cabeça tentando desviar de todos esses pensamentos angustiantes.

Subiu as escadas que davam ao dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da grifinória. Entrou no quarto pulando em sua cama, parecia uma criança de cinco anos de idade que ganhava sua primeira vassoura. Não acreditava como podia se sentir tão bem com ele... E se tudo desse certo esse dia irá acabar perfeito. O sorriso bobo em sua face, a entregava a quem visse, Lílian reparava a animação de Bruna de longe, enquanto terminava de ajeitar seu vestido.

- O que foi que aconteceu, hein? – indagou a ruiva sentando na cama da amiga, que fitava o teto como se nele estivesse vendo estrelas.

- Eu vou com o Remo no baile, só isso. – sorriu ao dizer a amiga, que parecia estar tão feliz quanto ela pela notícia.

- Você sabe que eu aprovo muito vocês saírem juntos, ainda mais, por ele ser o mais sensato dos quatro, mais até que o próprio Tiago. E é graças a ele que estamos namorando, eu não suportava o Potter, você sabe! Embora, hoje eu não saiba como viver sem ele.

- Ih... Alguém aqui está demasiadamente apaixonada. Deixa ele te ouvir! Vai ficar se gabando até o fim das eras! – a menina riu sentando-se na cama. – Amiga, vou precisar de sua ajuda... – a ruiva manteve o olhar, para incitá-la a continuar. – Não sei como irei me vestir hoje a noite, estou com minhas dúvidas...

- Ah! Isso não é problema, vamos uma ajudar a outra, com cabelo, maquiagem, roupa, acessórios... – Lílian enumerava as coisas com os dedos.

- Meu Merlin! O que o Tiago fez com a minha amiga? Cadê a menina boazinha e inteligente? Ohh! Céuss!- Lílian respondeu com uma travesseirada no braço da amiga.

Remo contava praticamente os minutos, olhava toda hora no relógio, e quando já marcava seis horas, estava pronto. Preferiu por uma roupa toda preta, como a da maioria que se encontraria na festa. E uma azul para quebrar a cor predominante. A imagem que via frente ao espelho lhe agradava muito, seus olhos claros contrastavam demais com a roupa escura, e seus cabelos caindo no rosto, fazia dar um ar mais despojado, esperava que ela gostasse disso.

Via com animação Tiago, Sirius e Pedro se arrumarem. Como sempre, Sirius era o que mais demorava. E Pedro sempre atrapalhava Almofadinha, ou fechando a passagem ou ficando muito tempo no banheiro. Todos pareciam felizes, afinal, teriam uma noite de descontração, e esse seria o último dia das Bruxas em Hogwarts, teriam que fazer história.

Tiago desceu antes de todos, havia marcado de se encontrar com Lílian, espero por muito tempo que a ruiva descesse, quando estava se dirigindo para a poltrona, ouviu a risada dela. Olhou para o alto da escadaria, e não pôde conseguir controlar o sorriso bobo que lhe veio a face, quando a viu. Ela trajava um vestido que começava preto e terminava em um tom vinho, havia pequenas pedrinhas espalhadas por ele. O cabelo estava feito em uma traça solta e ornamentado com as mesmas pedrinhas do vestido.

- Você é linda, mas hoje você excedeu as barreiras da perfeição, Lily.– disse Tiago, a puxando para um beijo apaixonado sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse. Eram com certeza um dos casais mais bonitos de toda a noite.

Mais uns retoques em seu cabelo e já estaria pronta para descer. Nunca havia se vestido de maneira tão sensual e provocante, não que estivesse fazendo isso para provocá-lo, mas queria estar agradável aos olhos dele. Queria sentir-se desejada como nunca tinha sido antes...

Desceu as escadas e não foi notada por ele, que parecia estar nervoso demais olhando para o relógio, quando já estava perto, Remo levantou o olhar, e a viu. Naquele instante não havia Sala Comunal, Hogwarts, diferenças de maneira de vida... Nada! Só conseguiam ouvir os próprios corações que batiam em um ritmo acelerado e único.

Ele passeava seus olhos pelo vestido negro de seda, que possuía uma fenda na perna direita, o que lhe dava uma bela visão. A sandália alta, fazia com que a visão dela fosse ainda mais imponente, e encantado ficou ao perceber um fio prata envolver o pescoço dela e o pingente sobre o colo farto estava um lua de pedras, que brilhava.

Ela permaneceu com o olhar com medo que tudo acabasse, porém a mágica se foi, quando ouviram um barulho vindo da outra extremidade da Sala.

- Sirius Black, você não pode me deixar para ir com essa daí! – Alicia gritava em tom de ameaça. – Sirius apenas sorriu, não se importando em nada com as palavras hostis dela.

- Essa daí tem nome, e é a Annie e se você não gosta, azar o seu. – respondeu calmamente, abraçando a morena de olhos azuis vivos.

Depois de todo o burburinho formado em volta deles, os respectivos casais saíram em direção ao Salão Principal, que estava devidamente preparado para a festa. Recolheram-se para uma mesa afastada de sonserinos, como Tiago preferia, pois sabia que se visse Snape não resistiria a tentação de soltar uma piada, o que irritaria sua namorada.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Lílian a Tiago vendo Sirius dançando com Rachel. Ele afirmou com a cabeça oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Lupin olhava para o salão, e tentava se manter distraído com qualquer coisa que não fosse a bela jovem a sua frente, mas sua mente não conseguia esquecer dos olhos brilhantes e negros dela em si. E da maneira como o vestido dançava sobre o corpo bem feito dela. Sentiu a mão dela na sua e levantou o olhar.

- Minha companhia é tão entediante assim? – indagou com um beicinho, que ele não pôde resistir.

- Claro que não, meu anjo. O que você quer de mim? – sabia que aquela pergunta tinha duplo sentido, mas não resistiu em fazê-la.

- Hum... Que tal dançarmos? – ele deu uma risada sem graça e respondeu:

- Você sabe que não danço, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo. – disse apontando para a multidão de alunos.

- Ok, então! Venha comigo. – respondeu, puxando-o pelas mãos.

Andaram por entre muitos alunos, e conseguiram escapar para os jardins da escola, andaram mais um pouco, chegando frente ao lago. De longe se ouvia a música lenta, ela puxou as mãos dele para sua cintura, e talvez fosse pela surpresa que ele a seguiu. Bruna então pôs suas próprias mãos, uma na nunca do rapaz e a outra e seu ombro direito. Então ele deslizou as mão pelas costas nuas dela, devido ao vestido ser frente única. Neste momento o corpo dela já estava todo arrepiado pelo toque gentil e quente dele.

Ela começou a se movimentar lentamente, tentando alcançar o ritmo da música. Ele mal pôde se conter de desejo por tê-la em seu braços, e cada roçar de pele era um tortura, e ele sabia que não poda continuar mais com isso, senão seria tarde demais para parar.

- Desculpe, Bruna. Mas eu não posso. – ele sussurrou dolorosamente. A menina levantou o olhar e viu a incerteza neles.

- Por que você quer fugir de mim? Eu sei que você me deseja como eu te desejo. – ela passou as mãos por entre os cabelos dourados dele, acariciando a nunca, o seu ponto fraco. Ele fechou os olhos em deleite.– Não faça isso comigo, Remo. Fique comigo.

- Eu amo você, Bruna. Mas a razão pela qual me faz desistir de você é algo que não se pode consertar, e não posso te explicar. Só quero que você me entenda, se faço isso é para te proteger.

- Não é porque você é um Lobisomem que os meus sentimentos mudarão. Eu sei de tudo, Lupin. E nem adianta tentar me afastar, você me fere bem mais fazendo isso.

- Como você sabe que eu sou um lobisomem? – perguntou afastando o corpo dela, mas com as mão unidas.

- Lilian me disse, embora eu já estivesse desconfiada, já que ela estudava muito a respeito disso, e uma vez eu vi você e seus amigos saindo cedo, e era noite de Lua Cheia.

- Você não tem medo de mim? – ele indagou confuso, por ela saber disso tudo.

- Na verdade eu tenho medo de mim, quando estou com você. – ele sorriu com a resposta. – E eu quero estar com você.

- Mas eu represento perigo, eu já machuquei o Tiago e seria impossível nós termos uma relação duradoura.

- Eu estarei com você sempre. – ele meneou a cabeça em negativo. – Quando amanhecer

Remo não tinha mais o que argumentar, sabia que os dois já estavam envolvidos demais. Só pôde se entregar ao lábios doces dela. E sentir todo o seu corpo sendo explorado por essa garota que fazia com que todos os seus sentimentos fossem expostos. E que esse simples ato, se transformasse em algo vital. Sentia as mãos trêmulas dela em sua nunca, estimulando-o a continuar.

O beijo era cada vez mais passional, e eles não podiam se conter em felicidade, se encaixavam perfeitamente, e ela não se importavam pelas mãos ávidas e curiosas que brincavam por baixo da fenda do vestido. Sabia da urgência e de todo o sentimento que ele havia guardado para ela.

- Você não sabe como você me faz bem. – ele confessou, completando. - Você é tão linda e... – parecia não encontrar as palavras.

- Eu também te amo. – Remo sorriu sinceramente, e ela contemplou os olhou dele, e só parou no momento em que estes se fecharam para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Estavam felizes e sabia que sempre seria assim. Mesmo que a noite tentasse os separar, tudo voltaria ao normal no dia seguinte.

**N/B: **_Olha a beta ai genteee!_

_Rapaiz... falando bainanês Que a Rafinha tava foi virada no seicentos! Miga, que foi issuuu! Pra quem não escreve Marotos, hein! Hein! Hein! Ahááá! _

_Menina depois disso eu te PROIBO de largar o legado e voltar a escrever só D/G! Você simplesmente não pode negar seu talento para o mundo!_

_Tipo, prima Black vai AMAR isso aquéé! baianês de novo Oxi, que o Remy ta muito mais que perfeito! E se é pra falar de perfeição, TEM CASAL QUE SE COMBINA MAIS? VIVA BRUNA E RAMY FOREVER!_

_AAAAAAIII! Só esse finalzinho ai, né amiga, tenha dóóóóó! Mas eu amei TANTO a fic que PERDOO TU-DO! _

_E não me digaaa que vai ter continuação NC17! subindo na cadeira e rebolando de alegria AH COMO EU AMO SER BETA PRA TODA OBRA!_

_Ninha vai completamente amar! Principalmente o vestido (que EU amei) e o Remus TÃO MARAVILHOSAMENTE FOFO que você fez pra ela!E se você puder fazer o FAVOR de colocarO Siriuscom uma CORVINAL de cabelo castanho cacheado e linda assim que nem eu, eu não vou me importar... mas como eu já disse, tah perfeito isso e eu perdôo TU-DO mesmo! Então não me põe não! Pq ai se Sirius acabar se apaixonando, sabe como é, mais um a se arrastar aos meus pés..._

_BEIJO, miga! Depois me diz o que a Ninha falou!_

_E é só... eu falei tanta merda aqui que provavelmente vc vai me depostar do cargo de Beta Real de Vossa Senhoria e meu futuro será no esquadrão de bobos da corte do castelo... e vou fazer uma rebelião com as letrinhas e tudo mais e a letra E vai se fazer de escada pra eu subir no topo do mundo e gritar EU TE AMO!_

_Bjinhusss da pessoa louca que vos escreve..._

_E que demora dois séculos pra ler..._

_E mais dois pra betar..._

_E depois faz uma nota maluca..._

_E sobe em letra pra fazer declaração..._

_E que já está indo embora..._

_coça os olhos sonolentos_

_XAAAUUUU!_

_Ly. (Eh eu! O.o) _

_**N/A: **Oiê! É a primeira fic "não DG" que escrevo sozinha.Por isso, peço desculpa por alguma coisa que eu tenha colocado fofa de sentido. Ou se tornei algum personagem, como fora da realidade. Desculpa! Espero que gostem e que venham a comentar! Essa fic é dedicada a Bruna Lupin Black, exclusivamente, ok! Mas agradeço a minha beta por todo o apoio e betagem! E a todos que vierem a ler isso aqui._

_Bjinhos,_

_Rafinha M. Potter_


End file.
